


Lord of the surrounding forests

by Bacca



Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Traditional Media, Watercolors, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Richard as CernunnosRichard is a mythical creatureDrawn in 2015
Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779490
Kudos: 2





	Lord of the surrounding forests

  
  


**Господин лесов окрестных**  
Ричард Армитидж в образе Кернунноса, кельтского бога.  
Серия артов «Ричард — мифическое существо»  
Нарисовано в 2015 году.  


  



End file.
